


Don't Forget the Milk

by byeke



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeke/pseuds/byeke
Summary: After a fight Jason decides to pack up his things, and a few of Dick's things too, and leave. Dick catches him in the act of packing up and leaving without saying anything. Jason jumps to defend himself and before he can stop himself, he blurts out "We're out of milk."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be the first to admit I love the trope where person A will say that "I'm going out to get milk" after a bad break up with person B, but they don't return. It just has so many emotional opportunities. I love it.  
> EXTREMELY short oneshot because I can never finish anything more than 3 chapters long. I'll always be struck with awe whenever I come across a 200k fic. How do they do it

Jason swung his bag over his shoulder. It rattled a little when he moved it, made sense seeing as it was mostly filled with guns and a few shirts. The shirts were courtesy of Dick, albeit he was unaware of this fact. If Dick noticed a few of his shirts missing, then he'd have Jason to thank.

Jason grabbed one of his bigger guns that didn't fit into the bag and loaded it. Never knew when and where you'd need a fully loaded gun and it was best not to be caught without one.

He spared one last glance around Dick's apartment. His eyes gazed over the couch where Dick would force him to watch crappy movies while Dick spread out with his legs hanging off of Jason’s lap. Jason would fuss and whine about the movie, but he'd never say anything against Dick’s legs straddling him.

They'd had sex on that couch more times than he could count. Sometimes it was passionate, but it was more common for one of them to fall off the couch in the middle of it.

His eyes moved on to the kitchen where Dick and him would try, and fail, to make meals. He wasn't any good at cooking and Dick was okay at it, but they'd eat the burnt pancakes together like it was a 5-star restaurant. They'd almost had sex on the counter once too. Not their smartest idea, since Jason had lost his balance and sent dick face first into a bowl of cereal.

He glanced over to the coffee table with three legs. The fourth leg had broken when Jason threw Dick into the table during a fight. Dick got him back though, when a few seconds later Dick twisted his way to Jason’s ass and knocked him into the wall. The coffee table was currently being held up with one of Jason's guns so that it replaced the fourth broken leg. Dick didn't like it and had insisted that he just go out to buy a new coffee table, but Jason argued that if anyone broke in here he could just swipe the gun from under the table and shoot them. Dick protested but Jason never heard the rest of it as he shut him up with a few well-placed kisses.

Memories. That’s all they were and he didn’t need them. He clutched the door knob and made his way out the door.

"Going out?" Jason heard from behind him.

He turned to see Dick looking accusingly at his bag.

_Uhh._

"We're out of milk." Jason said before he could stop himself. Dick lifted his eyebrow as if to confirm he didn't believe him for a second.

"Right. And you’re going out to get milk with a gun?" Dick challenged. "Are you going to shoot the cow too?" Dick added.

“Well, you never know when you have to beat off an old lady when there’s only one carton of milk left on the shelf” Jason justified by waving around the large gun in his hand.

They stood there in the threshold of Dick’s apartment. Staring at each other and challenging one another to actually speak their mind. To cut out the bullshit, which could either end in an argument and a fist fight, or a TV dinner for two.

Instead, they stood there in silence.

Dick was the one who broke eye contact first. He brought his hand up to rub the back of the neck and all the fight drained out of him.

“Don’t even think about coming back without the milk.” He sighed.

Dick closed the door on Jason, which finally severed the ties between the two and this apartment. Jason huffed, pulled the bag of guns and miscellaneous clothes over his shoulder, and lit a cigarette. He huffed a few good puffs of smoke in front of the door for good measure. Dick never liked Jason’s smoking. He had actually kicked him out of the apartment several times for just holding a cigarette and a lighter at the same time.

When Jason had his fill and after it occurred to him he was being a little petty, he turned and left.

* * *

 

Dick heaved himself into the couch with another sigh.

“It always has to be about him, doesn’t it?” He asked to one in particular. Dick was fed up with how complicated Jason had to make things. He couldn’t just face Dick like a man and announce that he was leaving, no, Dick had to catch him in the act with his tail between his legs.

Dick stared at the coffee table in front of him, with the misshapen replacement leg that made the table slant at an odd angle. Dick should have shoved this gun in Jason’s arms too while he was at it. He didn’t care much for guns, and couldn’t even imagine if Bruce ever found out there was one in the middle of Dick’s living room.

Jason was complicated, Dick was complicated, and they both just made a mess of things.

With the third sigh that night, Dick rose out of the couch and to kitchen. He grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and cereal, but when he got to the fridge he discovered that there were only a few drops of milk left.

“oh, I guess we actually are out.”

Dick returned to the couch and started working at his rather dry cereal.

* * *

 

Jason slung his bag over his shoulder again, and stomped up the stairs. He muttered under his breath every curse word he had available in his vocabulary, which was quite a sizable amount. The plastic grocery bag at his side made noise and rubbed up against his leg with every step. He stopped only when he came to a particular door, and prepared himself for what would come next.

He readjusted his bag, checked to make sure the plastic grocery bag hadn’t ripped, and lifted his knuckled to the door and pounded.

There was no way that Dick could forgive him this easily, even if he did bring him a peace offering. After leaving the apartment Jason had loudly revved his bike and burned rubber down the street -to make sure that Dick heard him leave- he decided to let his hands do the driving and to let his mind wander. The funny thing was, he realized too late that he was driving in a circle and had somehow found his way back to Dick’s apartment building. It struck him then that he was still annoyed at Dick, but he wasn’t pissed anymore.

So here he was, looking lost and awkwardly waiting in front of Dick’s apartment.

It occurred to him then that Dick might be on patrol already and Jason would be forced to wait out here until God knows when-

The door jerked a little and finally opened to reveal a surprised looking Dick. His hair was disheveled like he had run his hands through it too many times, and he had little crumbs scattered across his shirt.

Before Dick recovered, and before Jason’s ass would probably be kicked down the stairwell, Jason held up the plastic grocery bag.

Through the semitransparent plastic Dick could see a carton with a small cow on the front of it, which made Dick break out into a blinding smile.

“I brought home the milk.” Jason announced with a grin.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
